Roleplay History
Introduction GeoFS has a lot of roleplay history. Each group, civilian or military has its own history, sometimes made up or embellished. GATCU's history, which implies that it was UN-chartered, is, of course, false, but it is still a roleplay. RCAF has its own history, much of it based on events that occurred in GeoFS. Of course, as GeoFS is a game and not real, events can be regarded as one way by some groups and another way by other groups. Nevertheless, much of the roleplay history is consistent throughout GeoFS. Definition Roleplay history in GeoFS is an event that is part of the history of a group, or anything that changed a group for better or worse. Roleplay history can involve crashes, emergencies, or hijackings. They can involve group flights, honour flights, and wars. As GeoFS grows and becomes more sophisticated, there will likely be more of these events happening. Different History Sometimes, military groups can have differing opinions about a particular event. For example, the RCAF holds that it has never lost a war. But other groups have said that that is not the case. The IAF and NATO both have members that say that RCAF has lost a war or two. Nevertheless, RCAF is still the strongest air force ever to exist in GeoFS, and is one of a few groups that have ever made wars difficult to win. This is partially due to most air forces, and most pilots in those air forces, are allied, or neutral, with RCAF. The RAF has been trolled for quite a while by fake RAF pilots that hate RCAF and other allied air forces. While the real RAF (some say it is a government-in-exile) maintains its alliance with RCAF, the vast majority of pilots have seen the trolls and not the real RAF. This controversy is alleviated, not from talking, but rather due to the lack of RAF pilots on GeoFS. Types of History There are a few different histories that are possible in GeoFS. False History False history is history that has no grounds in GeoFS, or regular history that has been embellished. It can be as simple as a nonexistent flight that was shot down by an insurgent group or as complex as a UN charter that creates the most powerful civilian group in GeoFS. GATCU has a complex false history, as does GICP. RCAF has little false history, as most of its endeavours did not require any embellishment. many of the other air forces follow the same rule. Regular History Regular history is history that involves events that happened in GeoFS. This history can involve simple events like plane crashes and hijackings, or more complex events like honour flights and wars. The military groups mainly focus on wars, peacekeeping operations, and border security. ATC's sometimes join in on border security if they control a region or are near an international border. The civilian groups mainly focus on flying in general, though crashes, hijackings, and group flights are also enacted. Category:History